unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Iron Man
Paper Iron Man is a shame released for the Pii and produced by Nintendo with the help of NinTINdo. It stars Iron Man in an adventure to collect the seven Metal Stars (The last three levels have no stars). It is known to sell better than the other true Paper Mario shames. Premise Iron Man wakes up, and realizes he is not only made of paper, but also of balsawood. He goes into the kitchen for some Froot Loops, but he sees Mary Poppins raiding his fridge. Iron Man shoots her in the face, then sits down to eat his cereal. But Mary Poppins comes back from the dead and steals it! And so Iron Man decides to chase down Mary Poppins (who is in a secret HQ on the moon) and get his cereal back! He realizes what he must do to get to space- he must collect Metal Stars that will power his rocket ship, so he can blast into space and face Mary Poppins. But what he doesn't know is that Mary Poppins stole the cereal because it's the only way to charge her Super Mega Bionic Death Ray, which she uses to destroy Earth in the ending. Oh wait, I just spoiled the ending. Dang it. Ending You don't need to know. I just spoiled it....... Levels 1. Generic World- a generic grassland with harmless cutesy animals. BOSS: Harmless cutesy animals 2. The Chicken Farm- Don't be fooled- this has nothing to do with chickens. Or farms. BOSS: Dark Dora the Explorer. She sure likes being a boss, huh? 3. Flat Zone- the home of Mr. Game & Watch. The gimmick is that everything's flat, but this is a paper game, so everything already was flat. BOSS: Rick Astley 4. Weegee's Fortress- yeah..... BOSS: Weegee 5. Malleo's Fiery Kill Zone Death BLAH- Malleo's base. He named it himself. BOSS: Wamalleo: Yes, an eviler Malleo! GASP! 6. Retirement Home- Easiest level. Walk to the exit. BOSS: None, actually. 7. Pokémon Stadium- In this level, you play as Pikachu. For no reason. BOSS: We've studied it closely, but even we can't figure out who the boss is. We'll just name him Mystery Boss. The last three levels take place in space, and have no Metal Stars. 8. Land of Internet Memes- It is widely believed that the people who made the game lived in their basements and surfed the web nonstop, which could explain the existence of this level. There are so many memes in this level, that it crashes most Nintendo consoles. The boss depends on what path you take at the end. We feel sorry for the players who took the left path. BOSS: Left path- Chuck Norris. Right path- Rageguy. Center path- Awesome Face. 9. Hannah Montana Land- what the? Get out! Get out! BOSS: Bill Cosby. Wait, what? 10. Final Countdown- This is it. The final level. In this one, you must face all the bosses in order- with one hp. Great. FINAL BOSS: Mary Poppins. Ahhh yeah!!!! Bonus Level: Bubble Wrap Land- Can you survive the urge to pop some bubbles? BOSS: Your Mom. Reception The shame probably made at least one dollar. I don't know. It did sell more copies than the Paper Mario games. It got a 5/10 rating from ISN, but who cares. Everyone else liked it. So there. Trivia *Weegee did not like it. He was angry that they used him as a boss without his permission. So he murdered everybody involved with the game's creation. *Waluigi didn't like it either, but that's just because he's a turd. *If you press A near the first sign in Hannah Montana Land, a message will appear saying, "Mario is not as good as Iron Man." Iron Man had slipped in the message right before the game's release, so Nintendo wouldn't know. Mario, however, soon found out, so he murdered Iron Man. *This game is rated C for Cool. *Waluigi is a turd. *This game was one of the prizes on America's Stupidest Home Videos. *This game is Batman-approved! Even though he hates Iron Man. And Froot Loops. And you. Category:Shames Category:Boring Category:Best Shames Category:Pee on the Pii then pee on yourself then the Pii will pee on the TV and the Pii will pee on you while you pee on the Pii